


Be in my eyes.

by Armitages



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is like Jack Frost (from Rise of the guardians), M/M, Not Beta Read, and Thorin is like Pitch (or the boogeyman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo says he needs Thorin to leave, he means just for now, like when you say you need to be alone a little bit, but never permanently, because you can not really be alone forever. Bilbo can not be without Thorin forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be in my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

_Again?_ Bilbo thought watching the man. _What he possibly want this time?_

He sighed .

\- Well, hello .

\- Hello indeed, my dear! - The tall man said with a smile.

\- So.. What brings you here ?

\- Just the pleasure to see you. - The man said stepping closer.

Bilbo quickly pointed his staff to the creature.

\- Do not play with me, boogey. The last time you were here, I had bad dreams for nearly two weeks.

\- Bad dreams? I always thought you never slept.

\- People don't dream only when they sleep. I hope you know that.

\- Oh, I surely know. - An annoying laugh .

\- I am going to ask again, boogey, what do you want here? - Bilbo asked putting the staff on the other man chest.

\- Why can't you just say my name? What is the problem with it? In fact, you had no problem in say it that night, remember? You did not only said it but screamed it and moaned it too.

\- All right, Thorin  what do you want here ?

\- Ah, that's better. - Thorin said laughing. - I told you, my sweet little Bilbo, I came to see you. I missed you. You have no idea how hard it is to see you having fun with all those kids and not having time for me.

This time it was Bilbo who laughed, but in a sarcastic way .

\- Time for you? Why would I have time for you? Times without you are the best. - Said Bilbo finally taking his staff of Thorin's chest.

\- Oh, don't say that, little snow man.

\- Do not call me that . - Bilbo frowned .

Still with that stupid grin on his face, the boogeyman wrapped his arm around Bilbo's wait and whispered in his ear:

\- What is it? You do not like my nicknames anymore?

\- I never liked them.

\- I bet I could bend you over and make you think differently.

\- Get off me. - Bilbo growled .

\- You know very well you could slip off easily if you wanted to, but the question is: Why haven't you? Because you do not want to. Because you want this. - Thorin then attacked the smaller man mouth with his own.

When they parted, Bilbo leaned in the man's arms and sighed.

\- This is never going to end, huh? You will never go away.

\- No, but this is for your own good. - Thorin said stroking his hair.

\- My own good? I'll be good without you .

\- No, you will have bad dreams without me.

\- I have bad dreams _because_ of you. - Bilbo was still on Thorin's arms. - Why can't you just leave me alone? The other guardians are already beginning to realize something is wrong with the both of us.

\- So? Let them.

\- I can not 'let them', boogey, you-

\- You know I hate when you call me that. - Thorin interrupted him.

\- Thorin.. I need you to leave.

When Bilbo says he needs Thorin to leave, he means just for now, like when you say you need to be alone a little bit, but never permanently, because you can not really be alone forever. Bilbo can not be without Thorin forever.

\- Yes, I know. But first, let me ease your mind. - Saying that Thorin began to kiss his neck. - Or better.. let me darken your eyes.

\- Th..orin .. no..

\- Give me your fears, Bilbo, let me take them away. Let me ease your mind. Let me make love with you one more time.

\- Yes, just one more time .

Their lips met again.

It's always like this. It was always like this. And always will be.

It always end up with Bilbo in Thorin's arms. Always end up with Thorin whispering nonsense about love in Bilbo's ear. But what does he know about love? It's always what Bilbo think.

\- Be in my eyes. - Bilbo said placing his hand in Thorin's eyes.

The older man then placed his hand on left side of Bilbo's chest.

\- Be in my heart .

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me.
> 
> http://toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
